1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is capable of being charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery, which may not be recharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used for portable compact electronic apparatuses such as mobile phones or notebook computers and camcorders. High-capacity rechargeable batteries are widely used as power sources for driving motors of hybrid vehicles, etc. or for high-capacity storage devices.
Recently, a high-output rechargeable battery using a nonaqueous electrolyte having high energy density has been developed. The high-output rechargeable battery is configured with a high-capacity battery module by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series so as to be used for driving a motor for an apparatus requiring a large amount of power, i.e., an electrical vehicle, etc. The rechargeable battery may have a cylindrical shape, an angular shape, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.